Everything
by Cagalli Zala Athha
Summary: Es mi primer song fic, trata de que Heero es el nuevo asistente de Relena, y así comienzan los sentimientos a aparecer.


Hola!!

Gente linda espero que les guste este song. Fic, es el primer song-fic que hago, espero que sea de su agrado :D

Es de mi pareja preferida en Gundam Wing: Relena y Heero.

Canción: Everything

Ártista: Lifehouse

* * *

**.::Everything::.**

En la mansión de nuestra protagonista, Relena se encontraba muy ocupada trabajando arduamente así eran todos los días monótonos, en su vida no existía elemento alguno que no fuese su trabajo.

En ese mismo tiempo, su compañía ocupaba un nuevo asistente para la Señorita Darlian. Y el lunes siguiente se harían las entrevistas para seleccionar quien ocuparía ese puesto, al llegar el lunes muchas personas dejaron sus curriculums y entrevistados para observar quien se quedaría con el puesto, una figura de un hombre se sentó enfrente de Relena.

- Buenas tardes

- Buenas tardes, a ver señor Heero Yuy… Tome asiento si me hace el favor

Ambos se sentaron

- Bien empecemos

**Find me here  
And speak to me  
I want to feel you  
I need to hear you  
You are the light  
That's leading me to the place  
Where I find peace again**

A la semana siguiente suena el teléfono de Yuy

- Hola – saluda amablemente la secretaria de su próxima jefa

- Buenas – respondió este con su voz fría

- Le llamo para avisarle que ha sido seleccionado para ocupar el puesto de asistente de nuestra presidenta Relena Darlian, se le espera mañana mismo a la 7 de la mañana en nuestras oficinas- finalizó

- Muchas gracias, ahí estaré

El lunes siguiente por la mañana le mostraron toda la empresa, en dónde trabajaría, sus funciones propiamente, su horario, su salario, todo fue discutido.

Con el paso de los días al nuevo empleado y su guía estuvieron mucho tiempo juntos… Siempre, como no, si la empresa demandaba mucho trabajo el cual hacer, pero de lo que no percataron es que algo entre los dos estaba naciendo algo que no era monótono en sus vidas, una nueva luz, un nuevo brillo, un sentimiento que estaba empezando a nacer…

**You are the strength  
That keeps me walking  
You are the hope  
That keeps me trusting  
You are the light to my soul  
You are my purpose**

**You're everything**

Cuando la situación empezó a ser más notoria entre ambos, sus sentimientos poco a poco salían a flote, algo que no lo podían impedir, por que ni ellos mismos se habían dado cuenta del amor que empezaba a florecer, ambos no sabían el porqué necesitaban estar uno al lado del otro, era algo que los atraía, el supuesto asistente, la asistía en más de lo que se pedía, muy eficiente para algunos… Pero para ellos dos no era muestra de sospecha alguna

**And how can I stand here with you  
And not be moved by you  
Would you tell me how could it be  
Any better than this **

You calm the storms  
And you give me rest  
You hold me in your hands  
You won't let me fold  
You still my heart

Ellos seguían comportándose de igual manera, hasta que un ex-novio de la señorita presidenta se apareció, causándole la primera pizca de celos a este mismo, dándose cuenta de algo nuevo para él, los celos y el amor tan inmenso que sentía por aquella mujer que estaba viendo.

**When you take my breath away  
Would you take me in take me deeper now**

**And how can I stand here with you  
And not be moved by you  
Would you tell me how could it be  
Any better than this**

_Ella es tan bella, dulce, sensible…_– pensaba este, cómo es que no me iba a crecer este sentimiento tan grande y tan profundo por ella, es la única que me ha logrado cautivar, ella es todo para mi, sin ella mi vida ya no sería lo mismo, con sólo verla en el trabajo diariamente es suficiente para mi, no necesito más, aunque se que ella no me corresponda, mi amor estará allí para ella y nadie más… Por que ella es todo para mí…

**Cause you're all I want  
You're all I need  
You're everything… everything  
You're all I want  
You're all I need  
You're everything… everything  
You're all I want  
You're all I need  
You're everything… everything  
You're all I want  
You're all I need  
Everything... everything**

Al día siguiente se dio la gran noticia de la fiesta de la empresa por el décimo aniversario de la misma, todos estaban invitados… y se podía llevar pareja.

La señorita Darlian esperaba que cierto asistente la invitaría, pero se le hacía imposible, el tan lindo, amable, único y ella su jefa, no creía que él se pudiera fijar en alguien como ella, pero no le importaba, lo amaba y eso era la más importante, las horas de trabajo era su alegría estar a su lado… suerte que no le había visto ninguna mujer a su lado sino quien sabe cómo se comportaría, los celos, de seguro que la matarían, el sufrimiento sería muy grande….

Mientras cierto trabajador se debatía entre invitarla o no, _"es tu oportunidad"_ se repetía así mismo, estaba decidido se le declararía, no importaba si perdiera el trabajo, pero ya no lo soportaba el amor era más grande que otra cosa...

**And how can I stand here with you  
And not be moved by you  
Would you tell me how could it be  
Any better than this  
And how can I stand here with you  
And not be moved by you  
Would you tell me how could it be  
Any better any better than this**

Señorita Darlian… - digo un poco nervioso, pero siempre con su voz fría

Ya te dije que dime Relena… - le respondió

Me preguntaba si quisiera ir al baile conmigo – le digo lo más rápido y entendible que le fue posible

Ella quedó en shock, si la invitó, estaba muy feliz… él la invito, -claro – manifestó

**------------------------------------**

En la noche del baile, toda la fiesta amena, varios periodistas atendían la gran festividad, todo iba muy bien.

La Señorita Relena Darlian lucía espléndida, la fiesta era de gala, llevaba un vestido violeta que le quedaba muy bien a la figura de su cuerpo, el pelo suelto y con colochos, _simplemente bella – _se repetía Yuy, pero él no se le quedaba atrás lucia un traje entero color negro que le asentaba muy bien.

Cuando la noche se hizo más negra, y toda la fiesta era más amena, y no tan elegante, era el momento se le declararía, en esa noche todo cambiaría tenía que decírselo

- Re.. lena- digo un nervioso Heero

-dime – exclamó esta

-debemos hablar a solas –terminó

-esta bien que sucede- digo un poco asustada por el comportamiento de su amado

-yo no lo puedo seguir ocultándolo más este sentimiento me mata ya no lo puedo esconder más… Relena te amo; y acto seguido la besó, pero se sorprendió cuando su beso fue correspondido,. Cuando el aire les faltaba contestó esta –yo también Heero- y con una sonrisa en sus labios, ambos siguieron así por mucho tiempo…

Subieron a unas de las habitaciones de la mansión de esta, puesto que la fiesta fue en la mansión de los Darlian, y empezaron a despojarse de su ropa y seguir con su amor, este amor que ya no podían controlar…

**And how can I stand here with you  
And not be moved by you  
Would you tell me how could it be  
Any better than this  
Would you tell me how could it be  
Any better than this**

A la mañana siguiente se levantaron recordando su gran noche anterior, sonreían, su felicidad era la más grande que ninguno de los dos habían podido sentir…

-Quieres ser mi novia –le preguntó

-La respuesta no pude ser más obvia- lo besó – claro que si – y se fundieron en un beso que sería uno de los tantos que se darían por el resto de sus vidas

_**FIN**_

Bueno espero criticas a ver si el fic les gusto, o si esta pésimo, que si no sirvo o que no estoy ni tan mal, solo déjeme reviews, se los agradeceré mucho!!!


End file.
